As is well known the human knee comprises an articulation of the femur, the tibia and the patella. The femur and the tibia are maintained in a condition of stable articulation by a number of ligaments of which the principal ones are the anterior and posterior cruciate ligaments and the lateral ligaments. The rupture of the anterior cruciate ligament is relatively commonly encountered as a result of sporting injury or the like. This rupture leads to knee instability and can be a debilitating injury.
There have been a number of procedures designed to reconstruct the anterior cruciate ligament. Initially, attempts were made to replace the anterior cruciate ligament with tendons harvested from elsewhere in the body. These tendons were connected respectively to the femur and the tibia by staples, screws or the like inserted exteriorly into the bone and forming an external attachment to which the tendon could be connected externally of the bone. In some cases, the tendon passed over the top of one of the femoral condyles before attachment to the femur and in other cases a hole was drilled through the femur from outside the bone into the intercondylar notch. These attempts at anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction had mixed success. The tendon tended to break at its point of connection to the bone, or become loose over time, indicating that the tendon-bone interface was crucial for effective anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction.
These problems led to the use of bone-tendon-bone grafts generally harvested from mid-third patella tendon with a bone block at each end. Each bone block is inserted into an appropriate hole drilled in the femur or the tibia and secured in place by a screw driven between the wall of the hole and the bone block. While this system has been very successful in many respects a significant number of patients continue to have patella-femoral problems, especially over the mid-third patella tendon donor site.
In an effort to overcome these problems it has been proposed to suture hamstring tendon to a bone block derived from coring the tibial tunnel and to thereby manufacture a bone/tendon/bone graft similar to a mid-third patella tendon graft. The present inventors have found that the bone quality is extremely variable. This results in poor fixation and poor intra-operative pull-out strength in some cases. This procedure was also found to be a very demanding surgical procedure, and therefore difficult to reproduce.